Tree of a Thousand Stars
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Rockman.EXE drabbles, that I can't think of a full story. Pairings, if any, depends on the story. Yaoi or shonen ai chapters ARE MARKED RR
1. Downfall shonen ai

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Talk like this is the cause of my depression. XD

Title: Tree of a Thousand Stars

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: General/Drama

Rating: K – K+

Pairing: Dark Blues/Enzan, Blues/Enzan

Authors Note: Blame Rose Kitsune.EXE (XD) it's all her fault for making me want to put a story-ish thing aside for drabbles.

This one is just basically my (remake – because to be perfectly honest, I have no idea what they actually said, and the dub killed it. Xx) of the conversation Rockman and Enzan have in Episode 28 of Axess.

* * *

"He hates and loves you," Rockman explained, "Blues... he loves you. He knows that you could mute the Dark Aura... or maybe even make it stronger. He fears your power over him, and is obsessed with it. You must remember, as a Dark Loid, he is expected to loath all humans and the Net Navis who follow them." 

Enzan winced, but Rockman continued on.

" But regardless of his ranking Dark Blues is still connected to you; just as you are to him. He _hates_ the fact that a _human _caught him, not once, but twice, and not just any human. _You_; his other half. He was created for you, you complete each other, and what makes him even more _infuriated _is the fact that he knows this."

Rockman paused to gauge Enzan's reaction, growing more and more concerned as Enzan made an odd noise, something like a cross between a sob and a hysterical giggle, before resting his head in his hands.

Enzan finally looked up at Rockman's concerned face and smiled sadly. "And that makes all this hurt that much more."

* * *

Owari Drabble One

* * *


	2. Vapor

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. But I must say, I'm GLAD I don't own Vicks Vapor Rub. Sure if I did I would be rich but……………………wait,……………..wait, I think there may be something wrong with my logic.XD

Title: Tree of a Thousand Stars

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: General/Drama

Rating: K

Pairing: None. Netto/Enzan FRIENDSHIP. (Or if you really **really** want it, (and squint) Netto/Enzan shonen ai)

Authors Note: As I said in my Livejournal (username – GoldenSuzaku)

'**Trying-to-ignore-acute-urge-to-bang-head-against-nearest-object. ARGH! Why wont this cold GO AWAY! **

If I die, I know four people who are coming with me. Because I've narrowed it down on who gave me this god-awful thing.'

That, and I was bored. So I thought, since I love torturing Enzan (poor, poor Enzan XD) I had to share my displeasure.

As they say, misery loves company.

…………………Or maybe not the case for Enzan. (Read below and see if you get my meaning. XD)

* * *

"Eeewww. Now I smell like Vick's vapor rub" Enzan moaned irritated, wrinkling his nose, and throwing an arm over his face in a vain attempt to block out the strong smell. 

He had come to the conclusion, colds suck.

And he was pretty sure the Vicks was making his IQ drop.

"If it helps, Enzan, then you shouldn't **care** what it smells like." Netto said from out in the hall.

Enzan let his arm fall back to his side as he glared at the door, before breaking into almost **painful** sounding coughs.

"Enzan?" Netto inquired, worried at the sound.

"I'll live. Although I just got the oddest urge." Enzan said.

Netto raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"That if you were closer I'd shove this jar of Vicks up your nose."

Netto burst out laughing.

* * *

Owari – Drabble Two

* * *


	3. Inevitable Deletion

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. --;;

Title: Tree of a Thousand Stars

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: General/Drama

Rating: K

Pairing: Blues/Enzan Friendship

Authors Note: I've been meaning to do this one for quite some time. ; Greiga is the wolf one right?

* * *

Enzan tried to ignore the feeling he got when he had first laid eyes on the great beast Greiga. He tried oh-so-valiantly to suppress the fear that wound itself around his heart, and the chill that was slowly making it's way down his spine.

It looked like Gospel; far too much like Gospel to give him any peace.

Enzan shivered violently, which caused Laika to raise an eyebrow looking mildly curious.

Enzan shook his head and raised his PET, pointing it towards the terminal.

It was all in his head, he prayed trying to convince himself that Gospel was gone, as he muttered "Plug-in, Blues.EXE."

But then why, oh why, did it feel like he just sent his best friend to his death?

* * *

Owari Drabble Three

* * *


	4. The Best Things in Life

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Title: Tree of a Thousand Stars

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: General/Drama

Rating: K – K+

Pairing: none (unless you stand on your head and squint then it could be Laika/Enzan/Netto)

Authors Note: I'm really starting to wish that the plot bunnies would come after me sometime before 3 am. I need sleep too! XD

* * *

Manabe opened the door to the office reserved for their crossfusioner net saviours. Things were **far** too quiet for it to be safe, especially when Netto was involved.

Blinking rapidly, she stared at the scene in the office.

Now that was something you didn't see very often……

Enzan was curled up, asleep, on the couch in the room; Laika's long green coat draped over his still form, and his head resting on Netto's, folded, orange vest.

The aforementioned two were currently lounged in the room as well.

Laika was busy looking over some papers, most likely his report; while Netto stared uninterestedly at a computer screen.

Smiling softly to herself she quietly closed the door.

* * *

Owari Drabble 4

* * *


	5. Bloody Feathers

Title: Tree of a Thousand Stars

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: General/Drama

Rating: K – K+

Pairing: **none** (unless you stand on your head, wait five minutes for the blood to rush to your head, and squint, then it could be Laika/Enzan/Netto, Blues/Enzan, Laika/Netto)

Authors Note: I'm really **really** starting to wish that the plot bunnies would come after me sometime before 3 am. I need sleep too! XD

* * *

"How is he!" Netto demanded as soon as he, and Laika got close to Meijin, far too worried to take up their usual 'san' joke.

Meijin sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Greiga did quite the number on him……." Was a s far as he got before trailing off.

"Meijin! Just **tell** us!"

Meijin let out a pained sigh again, closing his eyes. "It's most likely that Enzan-kun will never wake up again."

Laika drew in a sharp intake of air, his fist clenching tightly by his sides.

Netto's eyes widened, before looking down. He grit his teeth, pulled his fist back, and punched the wall as hard as he could.

"And Blues?" Laika asked, as Netto leaned his forehead against the wall, ignoring the looks he got from the other people in the hospital.

Meijin seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"And Blues?" Laika asked again, more forcefully.

Meijin seemed to snap out of it. "…………….He was deleted."

Laika rested his head in one hand, as Netto dug his fingers into the wall by his head, tears flowing.

"I want to see him." Netto said abruptly straightening, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

Laika nodded firmly as well, daring Meijin, or anyone else for that matter, to try and stop them.

Meijin didn't have any energy nor did he have the will to try and stop them, as he nodded towards the hospital room door.

Netto gripped Laika's jacket sleeve as they stepped into the room, practically hissing at the machines hooked up to Enzan.

Enzan himself was far too pale. It was hard to define where the bandages were on his skin.

Disturbing, for the white gauze was wrapped and criss-crossed in a wide 'X' over his eyes.

Laika felt Netto shudder by him, and he himself too did not wish to truly know what happened when R-Blues visor shattered.

Netto was clutching at the front of his jacket now, but seemed unable or maybe unwilling, to turn away; tears running rivers down his face.

(1)When he wakes up, I don't want to be the one who has to tell him about Blues." Netto shook his head violently, it had come out wrong but Laika knew what he meant.

Laika held his shoulders as Netto collapsed against his chest, and looked over his head at Enzan, blinking hard against a suspicious wetness.

"Netto," Laika said, still staring at the beds comatose occupant.

Netto looked up at the sound of his name.

"I don't think you'll have too." Laika continued, still staring over his head.

Netto turned his gaze to look at what had caught the aqua haired teens eyes, before promptly sobbing.

Tears had soaked through the bandages over Enzan's eyes and crystalline anguish ram a path from them.

Enzan's vitals had never changed.

"I believe he already knows." Laika finished.

* * *

Owari Drabble 5

* * *

A/N-

(1) – Netto's always been optimistic.


	6. Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Title: Tree of a Thousand Stars

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: General/Drama

Rating: K – K+

Pairing: none

Authors Note: (Blues and Dark Blues are stuck in the Dark Aura, Blues is basically going to vanish, and Dark Blues will eventually deconstruct because of all the dark chips)

* * *

...A cry of rage echoed around the endless cavern as one flailing red form chased a darker one in ever widening circles. Sure, they were going to die, it was just that _'Dark Blues'_ was going to go **first**.

* * *

Owari (very random) Drabble 6

* * *


End file.
